Devil's Dance
by DayLightDove
Summary: Italy is captured and forced to fight his friends. Can his friends break the control over him or will the man behind this get what he wants. Different parts to the story so thats why changed the summary. GerIta, Spamano, and hints of PruCan.
1. Chapter 1

Feliciano looked everywhere in the Vargas household for his brother Lovino, without noticing that the car wasn't in the driveway. Feliciano was going to tell him that he was going to Ludwig's, but since he could not find his fratello, he was just going to leave a note. It read:

_Dear fratello,_

_Ve~ Ludwig said that we were having training today, so I'm going over to his house._

_Love, Feliciano_

After he placed the note and packed white flags and pasta, he left.

When Feliciano closed the door, he took about 12 steps from it and started down the path. Five men wearing black ski masks jumped out of some bushes. Four of the men surrounded the Italian while one of them prepared a cloth of some sort. Two of the four men grabbed Feliciano's arms so he couldn't run. The other two pointed guns at him. The man with the cloth walked up to Feliciano and covered Feliciano's nose with it.

Feliciano began to feel drowsy and before he could scream, he passed out.

The men carried him to a van and drove off.

* * *

**First story, WooHo! more chapters to come.**


	2. Chapter 2

When Feliciano awoke, he was tied to a table in a small room. He was about to scream for Ludwig but someone walked in. He did not know who this man was and was afraid to ask any questions. Though, being him, he had to ask a "few" things.

"Ve~ were am I; who are you; what do you want; please don't kill me!" Feliciano cried.

"My name is Richard Oubt, and you are N. Italy. Yes?" replied the man.

Feliciano was even more scared now. How did he know that he was the personification of N. Italy. He could only reply a simple, "S-Si"

Then Feliciano began asking questions again.

"Ve~ Why am I tied up and why am I here?" He was so close to screaming for Ludwig again.

"Relax," replied Richard. "The reason you're here is because I want to help all countries and people to become on huge nation. But I need all the countries to give me this "permission", so that's where you come in."

Feliciano was terrified now. What did he mean by "coming in?"

"N. Italy…" Richard continued "Have you ever heard of hypnosis?"

Was he serious? Was he really going to make Feliciano betray his friends? But again all he could reply was a simple "Si" to the question.

The next thing he knew was that had fallen unconscious.

When Feliciano was conscious again all he knew was that he had to fallow orders given to him by Richard, that Richard and all the guard were the only ones he could trust, to ignore what others said, and that his head hurt a lot.

Richard order two guards to bring Feliciano to a prison cell for the next phase of the plan.

Once Feliciano was gone a guard walked up to Richard.

"What do you want Eric?" asked Richard.

"I just wanted to know if he'll stay under your control." replied Eric.

"He should," said Richard. "As long as the other countries don't try to convince him that they're his friends and things like that."

"But sir what if they do?" asked Eric

"Then N. Italy will get a pain in his head and start regaining his true memories. Then we have to do this process again," Richard said. He continued, "The first sign of him regaining control are his eyes. When under my control, his eyes are red. He will also begin to wince in pain or clutch his head. That all I wish to say except for one thing: please make shore nothing like that happens. If so, inform me as soon as possible."


	3. Chapter 3

When Lovino entered the house, he wasn't greeted by a hug from his fratellino.

He figured that Feliciano was sleeping. He started to look around for his younger brother, but he couldn't find him.

"Veneciano?" Lovino called, but there was no answer. "Were the hell could he be?" Then he found the note and read it. He was about to call Ludwig, but the phone rang.

"What do you want?" Lovino snapped.

"Vhere the hell is Feli? He missed training," cried the man on the phone. Lovino figured it was Ludwig.

"What do you mean Veneciano isn't with you bastard?" replied Lovino.

"He never came, Lovino and…" replied Ludwig. But before he could say more Lovino hung up.

What happened to his brother?

Lovino left the house with supplies to find and kill whoever took his fratello.

Eventually he came across the cloth used to knock Feliciano out. Next he noticed a white flag on the ground, and automatically knew it was Feliciano's. Finally, he found the tire tracks from the van used to contain Feliciano until they reached their destination.

Lovino began to fallow the tracks, leading to an abandoned prison. He slowly, ready to attack if he was spotted. There were no gauds though, weird.

Lovino found his brother in a cell tucked in a corner. He grabbed the keys off the wall, unlocked the cell door, and ran up to his scared brother.

"Veneciano, it's me, Lovino." Feliciano looked up at his brother, but kept his eyes closed. He stood up and began to leave. But once Feliciano walk through the cell, he closed the, with Lovino inside.

"What the hell are you doing?" cried Lovino.

"Keeping you in here." replied Feliciano. He opened his eyes to show their red color.

Lovino was shocked by this; Feliciano's usually bright, happy amber eyes were red and empty.

"What the hell! Something's wrong with you Veneciano! Let me out of here! I'm your fratello!" Lovino yelled.

Feliciano winced at his yelling, but did nothing. Then Eric walked in.

"Feliciano why don't you leave and let me handle this." said Eric. Feliciano left the room.

"What the hell did you do to my fratellino you bastard?" Lovino yelled.

"I did nothing, but Mr. Oubt on the other hand made Mr. Vargas join us." replied Eric.

"What the fuck do you mean?" asked Lovino

Then another man entered. It was Richard, and he said "He works for me, now, S. Italy and will help me with my plans. Now, Eric, leave him."

Once they left Lovino began to worry even more. If Richard knew who was which country and had a county working for him, then there will be trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

Antonio walked up to the door but already figured something was wrong. There was no screaming coming from the house, no smell of pasta, and Lovino's car was still in the driveway.

He eventually found the van tracks and followed them. Once he entered the prison, he heard a high pitch scream. It sounded like Feliciano. Antonio fallowed the sound and Feliciano in a corner shivering. Once he saw him he screamed "Antonio" and hugged him.

"Feli, I'm so glad to see you. Are you ok?" Antonio asked.

Feliciano looked up at him, eyes closed, and answered "Si I'm fine, but I think I saw fatello in a prison cell when I escaped the guards." He lied the last part, but Antonio didn't know.

Feliciano continued " I was to scared to get him out of there so I ran here and hid in the corner."

"Can you lead me to the cell." asked Antonio.

"Si" replied Feliciano and led the way.

Once they reached the cell, Feliciano grabbed the keys off the wall and opened the door.

"Lovi," cried Antonio

Lovino looked up from where he was sitting and yelled, "Tomato bastard don't come in here that's..." but he was too late. Antonio entered the cell and Feliciano had closed the door on them.

"Feli what are you doing?" cried Antonio.

"You idiot, I was saying not to come in here for four reasons-One is because it was a trap; two because Feli is under a bastard name Richard's control; Three, I could've left the cell myself; Four… Veneciano open your eyes." screamed Lovino.

"Wait but why…?" Antonio stopped at seeing Feliciano's red eyes.

"What the hell?" said Antonio, but then Feliciano left.

* * *

**Sorry for this chapter being short.**


	5. Chapter 5

The world meeting was normal. Francis, Arthur, Alfred were fighting and Alfred was saying he was the hero; Ivan was annoying Yao to join Mother Russia; Kiku was trying to stay out of the arguments, and Ludwig was getting angry as always. Feliciano was acting his usual self and keeping his eyes closed.

"Ve, I'm gonna go to the bathroom Ludwig, but I'll be right back." said Feliciano.

"Fine go ahead." said Ludwig.

Of course no one knew Feliciano was evil. So, about a minute after Feliciano left, no one was ready for smoke bombs. They rolled in and released knock out gas. Everyone tried to cover their mouths and noses, and tried to get out of the room. Sadly, the doors were locked, and one by one they all passed out. Ludwig's last thought was about Feliciano.

* * *

When they awoke Arthur, Alfred, Yao, Ivan, and Francis were in a cell next to Ludwig, Kiku, Antonio, and Lovino. They could all see each other through the bars that separated them. Once Ludwig awoke, the first thing he noticed was that Feliciano wasn't with them.

"Vhere is Feli?" he screamed.

"You're an idiot potato bastard." Lovino scowled, "Veneciano is evil or under control of a bastard named Richard Oubt. He's been brainwashed or something into working for that bastard and was ordered not to trust us."

"He's right aru, before he left the meeting room I looked over at him and his eyes opened a little. His eyes looked a different color, aru." said Yao.

"You're right Yao," said Antonio. "Feli's eye's are red and empty not amber and full of happiness." Everyone gasped.

"Is there a way to break him free?" asked Kiku.

"Yes there is." said Lovino. Everyone looked at him in awe, even Antonio who Lovino had explained everything to.

Lovino continued "I didn't tell you this Antonio, but when I was first captured here I screamed at Veneciano to 'let me out' and that 'I'm his fratello!' I noticed that winced when I mentioned that I'm his fratello. He might break free of the bastards control if we tell him the truth."

"But first we have to get him here." said Arthur.

"Then I the hero will get him here." said Alfred doing a hero pose.

"And how on earth are you going to do that?" Arthur yelled at Alfred.

"Were nations so it'll be easy," bragged Alfred.

"But we're locked in a cell with no way out," said Arthur.

"True," replied Alfred.

"There's that and the fact that the guy named Richard knows were countries and which country we are." said Antonio.

"What?" Everyone cried.

"Yeah," said Lovino. "He called me S. Italy, and after Feli left, he called Antonio, Spain."

This worried everyone.


	6. Chapter 6

Feliciano ran towards Gilbert's house. Richard had said that he had to take care of Prussia. Richard said that even though Prussia is no longer a country, he still helps out Germany.

Feliciano got to the door and knocked. Gilbert opened the door, saw it was Feliciano, and said:

"You've come to the awesome me's house!" but then he noticed Feliciano had a scared face and let him inside.

"What's wrong Feli?" asked Gilbert.

"The meeting w-was invaded by some men. I was able to escape but the others couldn't. I ran here not knowing what happened to them." sobbed Feliciano. He lied about everything except for the part about the others couldn't escape.

Gilbert was now worried. Who could be targeting the countries?

"It's ok Feli, the awesome Gilbert is here for you." Gilbert said as he comforted the shaking nation. "Why don't I get you a glass of water?"

He got up walked into the kitchen leaving Feliciano on the couch.

Then Feliciano got up off the couch, grabbed a lamp, and walked into the kitchen.

"Gilbert, are you going to have something to drink?" asked Feliciano, holding the lamp behind his back.

"Yeah I am, but first I want to make sure your ok. If I didn't, then that would be unawesome." Gilbert said as he put a cup of water on the table.

"Oh, but I'm fine Gilbert so you can go ahead and make yourself something." said Feliciano opening his eyes.

"Well ok Feli but…." He stopped when he saw Feliciano. With the lamp in hand, Feliciano swung at Gilberts head. Gilbert fell to the ground unconscious.

Feliciano called for backup, but his eyes never left Gilbert; he wanted to make sure he wouldn't wake up. Once backup came, they brought Gilbert to the prison.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness, again.**


	7. Chapter 7

When Gilbert awoke, he was in the prison cell with Ludwig, Kiku, Antonio, and Lovino.

"What the hell happened?" he asked.

"Feli knocked you out and brought you here." answered Antonio.

"What?" Gilbert asked.

Lovino explained everything and how they were going to free Feliciano. Gilbert noticed that Matthew was in the cell with Arthur, Alfred, Ivan, Yao, and Francis. Matthew was captured after the meeting incident.

"Gilbert do you have an idea of how we can get Feli in here?" asked Matthew.

"Sadly, no, the awesome Prussia doesn't." Gilbert answered.

"I have an idea," said Francis. "Why don't we just ask for him?"

"You stupid frog," said Arthur "I don't think that will work since we're prisoners and he help capture us."

"And since they used Feli to get us, I don't think they'll be that careless." said Kiku.

The door that led to the room opened and Feliciano entered.

Everyone was shocked. Why did he come in here? Did Richard know?

He stopped in front of the cell, eyes closed and head looking down. Ludwig couldn't tell, but it looked like he had a smile on his face.

"Veneciano" called Lovino, but Feliciano didn't look up.

"Feliciano looked up; open your eyes and look at us." demanded Ludwig.

Feliciano did just that. He opened his eyes, looked up, and looked at them. His eyes still red, and he had a smile on his face. Not an idiotic, confused, or happy smile, but an evil smile. But, there was a little confusion and sadness in the smile.

'Time for the plan' Lovino thought. 'But why did he come here? Did he hear their plan and used the last bit of will he had left to walk in here? Oh well, time to save him.' They began their plan.

He was first. "Veneciano, it's me, your fratello. You're my fatellino. We're brothers, and protect each other." When Lovino finished, Feliciano winced just a little, but he still had red eyes. Next was everyone else.

"Feli it is me, your big brother, Francis."

"And me, Kiku, your ally and friend."

"And me, Alfred, I'm also your friend."

"And me, Yao."

"And me, Antonio."

"And me, Gilbert."

"And me, Arthur."

"And me, Matthew."

"And me, Ivan, da?"

They all said the same thing: That they were his friend and that they cared for him, except when it came to Ludwig.

He said, "It's me, Ludwig. I'm your ally, your friend, and I'm…..Holy Roman Empire. I found this out a while back, when you told me about him. Do you remember him and the promise we made? I don't want to lose you again, so please come back. Take back control."

Everyone was shocked by this except for Gilbert. He had taken care of Holy Rome.

This must have had a big effect on Feliciano, because he started clutching his head. His eyes also started to change between red and amber. Then, Feliciano let out a blood curdling scream. This scared everyone. Feliciano slid down to his knees, and sat there clutching his head. Then he said: "H-Holy Rome?"

Then three guards walked in. One was Eric. The two guards that came in with Eric lifted Feliciano and held him up. Eric spoke:

"You shut up, escort N. Italy out of here." When Feliciano was gone Eric spoke again.

"So this is where he went. It makes sense. And you guys thought you could help him by reminding him of things. Well too late; you can't, so all of you stay quiet!"

He left, leaving them in darkness.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. P.S. I suport the Germany is HRE thing. Untill the next update. :D**


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a day since they last saw Feliciano. Today, the room door opened and three guards came in escorting a man into one of the cells across from theirs.

"Who do you think that they're bringing in?" asked Francis.

"I don't know but it looks like…." said Alfred.

"Ok just stay in here for now. We'll get you later." said a guard.

The guards left leaving the man in the cell. The man was Feliciano?! This surprised everyone.

"Veneciano why are you in here?" asked Lovino.

Feliciano just looked at him with dull eyes. They couldn't tell what color; they were somewhat closed.

"Veneciano" Lovino shouted again "answer me. Why are you in here?"

"I-I don't know." Feliciano answered.

"Feli, let us see your eyes." demanded Arthur.

So, then Feliciano opened his eyes more.

His eyes were dull, but amber; though sometimes they would flash red.

"Well at least his eyes are usually amber." Alfred sighed.

"Feli, how do you feel? What's the last thing you remember?" asked Antonio.

"I feel ok, but my head hurts. The last thing I remember is seeing you guys in that prison cell and leaving." replied Feliciano

"Feli, dude, when they come back for you can you grab the cell doors' key and pass it to us?" asked Alfred.

"S-Si I should be able to." replied Feliciano.

"Great then we can escape." cheered Alfred.

"Ok, aru, but for now let's rest." said Yao

Everyone fell asleep.

* * *

In the morning, three guards came and got Feliciano. Feliciano got the keys and gave them quickly to Alfred. Once the guards left with Feliciano, Arthur took the keys from the Alfred and unlocked the cell doors.

"Ok, so now that we're out, we just have to find Feli right? Not that hard." said Antonio.

"No, I don't think it's going to be that easy." said Kiku all eyes turned to him. "Why did they put Feliciano-san right across from us, and why were his eyes still flashing red? I just feel disturbed."

"Well, we still have to get out of here, da! So, I say let's go and try to find little Feli." Ivan said.

"Yeah!" screamed Alfred as he ran out the door.

"Even if I didn't want to go, we should still keep an eye on Alfred." said Arthur. He went after Alfred.

The rest followed and entered a long, dark hallway. At first they didn't know where to go, but then they heard a "Ve~" come from one rooms.

Everyone ran to that room. The room was huge. It had a high ceiling and was completely empty except for a corner. In that corner, was Feliciano!

"Veneciano, come here! We can give that bastard Richard a kick in the crotch." yelled Lovino. But Feliciano just stood in the corner, not doing anything.

"Feliciano answer your brother." demanded Arthur.

Then, Richard suddenly walked in from a side door.

"Dude that was dramatic." said Alfred.

"Thank you, America." replied Richard. Everyone gasped at what he called Alfred. Richard continued, "Oh and N. Italy won't listen to you. You hurt him so he wants revenge. Isn't that right, N. Italy?"

Feliciano lifted his head, eyes red again, but this time they were dull and full of sorrow.

Feliciano replied, "Ve~"

"Well, attack them!" demanded Richard as he left the room.

"Si," replied Feliciano as he got into a fighting position.

* * *

**Thats that so untill the next update. :D**


	9. Chapter 9

"What! He can't be serious dude," screamed Alfred. "I mean, Feli can't even stand a cat licking him, so this won't be much of a fight."

Then there was a flash of light around Feliciano, and when the light faded he was in his Holy Italy form. Everyone was surprised by this. That is everyone except for Kiku.

"I forgot to mention: you still have your powers and weapons from the game." said Kiku.

"That would've been helpful, like, a day ago, dude." yelled Alfred.

"Shut up you git! This is no time for arguing. We have to take care of Feliciano first." Arthur explained. "I think we should only go a few at a time. That way we won't all be token down at once."

"That's right, aru, and since we are in the real world, we'll have to rest more often." said Yao.

"Wait we have to fight my fatellino! No, I will not you bastards." Lovino shouted at all of them.

"Fine, you can be in the last group to attack then." replied Alfred.

"I vill be in zhe last group too." said Ludwig.

"Ok, that's fine with me, but I'm going now because I'm the hero." said Alfred as he started to running towards Feliciano.

"Wait Alfred don't….." started Arthur but it was too late, Alfred had already begun to slash at Feliciano, missing.

Finally, Alfred had to stop and breathe which gave Feliciano a chance to use a spell.

Feliciano gathered a small ball of light in his hands and said, "Sequentia!" He threw it at Alfred. He was hit, stumbled back, and was caught by Arthur.

Alfred said, "That hurt."

"Then you sit back with Lovino, Matthew, Antonio, Gilbert, and Ludwig. We'll handle this." Arthur said, leaning Alfred ageist the wall.

"I will help first, da?" said Ivan, taking a led pipe from the wall.

"Me too, aru," said Yao taking out a pan.

"I will help fight too." said Kiku taking out his katana.

"I'll be fighting too." said Arthur taking out a fairy wand and transforming into his Britannia Angel form.

"I will help," said Francis.

"Good that is all the people we need. Arthur, try not to use so much white magic on Feli. Remember he can absorb it and use it to heal or for power." stated Kiku.

"Right." replied Arthur.

They ran up and stated the fight.

Everyone barely put a scratch on him. When Ivan swung his pipe at Feliciano, he missed. The only two quick enough to hit Feliciano were Yao and Kiku.

Everyone was tired from the fight, but Feliciano muttered "Rosario Impale!" Golden circles surrounded everyone with golden spears aimed above them. The golden spears soon shot down, stabbing them all. Then, when the nations fell to the ground gasping in pain, five different nations joined the fight.

The first shot at Feliciano was made by Matthew, who used a bow. He was able to hit Feliciano in the leg. Since he was wounded, the 5 nations attacked together. Alfred swung his sword, Ludwig whipped his whip, Matthew shot arrows, Gilbert swung his sword, and Antonio swung his axe, all at the same time.

But Feliciano put up his hands, and formed a shield in between him and the weapons. Even though the shield was up, all the weapons hitting at once weakened the shield, and Feliciano. But after that Feliciano decided to do another spell.

Feliciano shouted, "Sequentia!" He gathered a huge amount of energy in his hands. Then, he threw it at the five nations knocking them to the ground.

Lovino saw what was happening, and knew that he would have to fight his fratellino.

"That bastard," he muttered under his breath. He transformed into his Holy Italy form and walked up to Feliciano. Since Antonio, Ludwig, and Matthew were still conscious, Lovino told them to get everyone out of there. They listened, so now it was just brother vs. brother.

"Fratello, you finally worked up the courage to face your fratellino." Feliciano smirked.

"Veneciano, do you even know what you're doing?" screamed Lovino. "I don't want to fucking fight! We're fratellos. Take back control; don't let that bastard control you."

"Oh fratello," smirked Feliciano, beginning to cast a spell. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Then golden circles surrounded Lovino. Feliciano shouted, "Rosario Impale!" The golden spears shot towards Lovino, but Lovino put up a shield to block.

It was just Holy Italy vs. Holy Italy; brother vs. brother.

* * *

**Sorry if the fight seen was bad. If you want to then please review. :D**


	10. Chapter 10

Mean while, outside of where the Italy brothers were fighting, the other nations were healing.

"We…have to help….Lovino-san." said Kiku very wearily.

"No, it's no use. You guys can barely move, and he's the only one who stands a chance ageist Feliciano. They have the same powers." replied Matthew.

"Then can't we at least go after Richard." wined Alfred.

"That's not a bad idea Alfred." said Arthur.

"Thanks!" cheered Alfred.

"You guys can go ahead." said Antonio. "I'm gonna stay back and help Lovi if he needs it."

"I'll stay back too," said Matthew. "I'm not much of a fighter."

"I'll stay back too," said Gilbert. "They could use my awesomeness."

"I will stay back because Lovino-san and Feli-san are my friends," said Kiku. "What about you Ludwig-san? Will you stay and help Lovino-san and us save Feli-san, or gowith them and take down Richard-san?"

"I am going to get revenge for Feli if its zhe last zhing I do." replied Ludwig.

So they split up. Alfred, Arthur, Ivan, Francis, and Ludwig, the A team, went to find Richard. Antonio, Kiku, Matthew, and Gilbert, the B team, stayed behind.

So the A team walked around and checked every room they passed. They couldn't find Richard until they passed a room filled with monitors. In a chair behind a desk, was Richard.

"I'm so glad you could make it." He said.

"I'm going to kill you!" growled Ludwig, rage in his eyes.

"I'm with you, dude," agreed Alfred, "What you did to Feli was wrong!"

"Da, making us fight him," said Ivan.

"Making him fight us and his brother," said Francis.

"What was the mean of this, aru?" asked Yao.

"Let me explain," said Richard, standing up. "I used N. Italy to get you all here. I made him fight you so I could bargain with something."

"What do you want to bargain with, you git?" questioned Arthur.

"Well if you let me take control of your countries, I'll make N. Italy stop fighting and give him back control." said Richard.

"Da, why don't we just kill you and free Feli ourselves?" asked Ivan.

"Yah, aru, we've freed him before." said Yao.

"I'm afraid that won't work," said Richard. "I have enhanced my control over him and the only way he can be freed is by a special word only I know. Another thing you should know is that I'm not really here, so you can't kill me. Now that I've told you this, I think it is wise not to try to attack and kill me."

The nations looked at each other, not sure what to do, then Richard spoke again, "I will give you time to think about this decision. Call for me when you've decided, but until then," he raised a hand up to his ear, and said, "Deixar". Then he was gone.

"We better get back to the others, aru." Yao said, and they ran as fast as they could back to the others.

* * *

**Ok so the next chapter will be the B teams point of view when they stayed behind to help Lovino. Untill the next update. :D**


	11. Chapter 11

When the A team left, the B team prepared to go and help Lovino.

"I say we go in right now!" declared Antonio.

"I agree Lovino-san must be in need of some help." agreed Kiku.

They ran back into the room and were shocked by what they saw; burn and explosion marks were everywhere, and there, standing in the middle of the room, were Lovino and Feliciano still fighting.

Feliciano was about to say a spell, when Antonio swung his axe at him. Feliciano-who was unprepared for this- tried to doge the attack, but ended up getting scratched on the stomach and falling to the ground.

"What the hell?!" screamed Lovino, he too was surprised by the attack.

"We thought you could you use some help." said Antonio, "Isn't that right guys?"

"Hai," replied Kiku, as he, Gilbert, and Matthew walked up next to Lovino.

"Whatever," said Lovino; he did appreciate the help, but he'd never admit it.

"Fratello," said Feliciano getting back up. "It looks like you get a little help, si? No matter, I'll take you all on."

"Feli, I don't want to hurt you. Just take control and we can end this!" shouted Gilbert.

"Funny, because I don't mind hurting you." smirked Feliciano.

Feliciano then shouted, "Rosario Impale!" Then the golden knives shot towards the nations, but Lovino put up shields around everyone.

Matthew, then shot six arrows; Feliciano dogged most of them. Gilbert swung at Feliciano and cut him on the arm.

"Rosario Im…" but before Feliciano could finish, Kiku slashed his katana; striking Feliciano across the chest sending him back a few steps.

They could tell that Feliciano was tiring, but he wasn't going to surrender.

Then Feliciano smirked and shouts "Sequentia!"-blinding everyone with the bright light.

When the light faded, Feliciano was gone.

"Where did he go?" asked Gilbert.

"I don't know." answered Kiku.

"I have a pretty good idea," said Lovino, out of his Holy Italy outfit. All eyes were on him as he continued. "That bastard Richard probably called and told him to leave."

"That does make sense Lovi. But for right now let's find the others before we go after Feli." replied Antonio, but then the A team burst into the room.

"Dudes, we have some important news to tell you!" screamed Alfred.

"Wait, where's Feliciano?" asked Arthur.

"He's gone." answered Matthew.

"Oh." said Arthur.

"What's the fucking news?" snapped Lovino.

"Oh well let me explain." replied Alfred. They then began to explain everything to Lovino, Antonio, Matthew, Kiku, and Gilbert.

* * *

**I hoped you liked this chapter and the fight seen wasn't bad. untill the next update. :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok so I finally posted. Sorry this took so long, and I thank my sister LadawnTheLiar for editing this. I don't own hetalia.**

* * *

"So are you guys going to sign your countries over to him or what?" asked Gilbert.

"Da, I have an idea," said Ivan. "Why don't we capture Richard and force him to free Feli?"

"Hey, that's not a bad idea, Ivan." agreed Alfred.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with the bastard's idea too." said Lovino.

"It's worth a try." Kiku said as everyone nodded in agreement.

"So how do we find Richard?" Antonio asked.

"He said we can just call for him when we've made a decision." answered Arthur.

"So we just shout his name?" Antonio asked again.

"Yes, that is what it sounds like." replied Matthew.

"Ok then," said Alfred and began shouting, "Oh Mr. Villain, come out come out where ever you are!"

A voice suddenly came out of nowhere and demanded, "Have you finally made your decision?"

"Yes we have. Now where can we meet you?" demanded Arthur.

"Leave the room you're in and head towards the door on your left. Then turn right and go up the stair case. There will be a door at the top. Enter through it and you'll find me there." Richard said.

"Feliciano will be there too, right?" asked Alfred, demanding an answer.

"Of course he will. Until then, goodbye." replied Richard and turned off the intercom.

"Let's go!" Alfred shouted as he led the way.

They followed the directions they were given; heading up the stairs, they prepared for any challenge that they might face.

"Anyone here?" Alfred inquired as everyone walked into the dark room.

In a flash, the lights turned on. There, standing behind a desk, was Richard and to his right stood Feliciano. Just by looking at him, they could tell that Feliciano was very tired and weak from his last battle, even if he didn't show it.

"I'm so glad you could make it," greeted Richard. "Have you made your decision?"

Lovino looked over at Alfred with a look of 'attack now?' Alfred gave a small nod and walked towards Richard, grabbed his gun and announced, "Yeah, we've made a decision."

"Oh, and what did you decide on doing?" asked Richard, though he slowly reached into his gun holster. Deep down, he always knew that they would go for the offensive strike.

"This!" Alfred cried as he swung his sword at Richard. Sadly Richard dogged the attack and smirked. "Silly boy, if that's what you chose then fine! North Italy, Eric attack them!"

Then Feliciano and Eric jumped in front of Richard.

"I think this time we can all attack together, aru." Yao whispered to the other nations.

"Why do you say that?" asked Antonio.

"Because Feliciano is weak and Eric is not strong enough to fight any of the nations."Yao replied.

"You're right Yao! I say attack Eric first!" said Alfred. Everyone nodded in agreement and surrounded the two men.

Lovino transformed into his Holy Italy form and shouted "Rosario Impale!" The knives descended upon Eric almost instantly. He was in pain, but was able to pull out his gun and shoot at Ivan.

Ivan dogged the attack and swung his pipe at Eric; sending him to the ground.

"Sequentia!" Feliciano screamed, shooting an orb of energy at each of the nations. Since Feliciano was still tired from the battle with the B team, the orbs didn't do as much damage as the previous fight.

Feliciano knelt down and began to heal Eric. Richard saw what he was doing and called some guards in to give them cover.

By the time the guards were defeated; Eric and Feliciano were up and ready to fight again.

When Eric and Feliciano were weakened again; Richard sent more guards in. As this kept happening, the team realized that they would need to change tactics in order to get anywhere.

"I'm surprised you're still fighting," mocked Richard.

"We're not giving up!" Alfred shouted.

"Alfred, we can't keep going like this forever." said Arthur.

"_Angleterre_ is right; my magic weakening." Francis admitted sadly.

Alfred looked around at everyone. He could see that they were all tiring. He then glanced at Feliciano and Eric; Feliciano looked as if he could just collapse right there, but Eric appeared fine since he was repeatedly healed.

"You're right." Alfred sighed, dropping his sword. The other nations dropped their weapons and Lovino changed out of his Holy Italy outfit.

"Wise choice," said Richard. "Now, why don't you hand over your countries?"

"We won't sign anything until you give Feliciano his mind back!"Ludwig practically growled.

"Fine, North Italy _ets lliure_." said Richard, turning to Feliciano.

Feliciano's eyes then started to change color and he clutched his head. When the pain supsaided, Feliciano's eyes were back to their warm amber; no longer a frightening red.

"Ve?" said Feliciano as he looked around."What's going on?"

Feliciano tried to taked a step forword, but as soon as he did, he found himself collapsing.

Ludwig ran over, knelt down beside Feliciano, and lifted his head off the ground. Romano and the other rushed over to support the confused country.

"Ve, what happened?" Feliciano asked again, his exhausted face never leaving Ludwig's.

Ludwig said nothing, just hugged his best friend closer.

"Veneciano! Don't you ever do something so fucking stupid again!" Lovino scowled. Though he expression was one of annoyance, his eyes glistened with tears that threatened to fall.

Feliciano giggled half heartedly at his brother and pulled away from Ludwig. Staring at everyone, he was shocked to find everyone covered in multiple wounds and bruises. He suddenly felt a heavy feeling of pain wash over him, and he realized that he was covered in injuries too.

"What happened to you guys? What happened to me? What is going on?" Feliciano whispered desperately, his voice unable to go any louder;

"You've fought them and won." said Richard walking toward the group of nations. "Of course you had no idea of what you were doing at the time because you were under my influence."

"What?"Feliciano looked at the other nations; horror and uncertainty reflecting in his eyes.

"Feliciano it's not your fault. You couldn't control what you did." said Kiku comforted.

"I…I hurt you?" cried Feliciano.

"Yes, you did harm them." said Richard.

"Dude, you're not helping." Alfred snapped; Richard just shrugged in response.

"Feli, don't blame yourself; this isn't your fault." Matthew comforted.

"Don't beat yourself up." Gilbert agreed as he knelt down and put a hand on Feliciano's shoulder.

"Well, now that I gave your friend his control back; why don't you all now give me your nations?" Richard smirked, holding up a piece of paper.

Arthur nodded. Gilbert, Lovino, and Ludwig all stood up. Ludwig held Feliciano in his arms as he got up, and then gently placed the Italian onto his feet.

"Ve~, what is this about giving him our countries?" asked Feliciano.

"Well if he gave you back control, we said we would hand over our countries." replied Ludwig.

"Ve, but you don't have to do that. I'm back so no one has to do anything!" shouted Feliciano.

"But aru," replied Yao. "There are guards all around us and none of us have the strength to fight."

"But…" Feliciano started only to be interrupted by Lovino.

"_Fratellino,_ just fucking trust us."

"Si I do trust you but…" Feliciano trailed off. "I don't want to lose our countries." Feliciano turned away from his brother and walked up to Richard.

"Feliciano, what the bloody hell do you think you are doing?"yelled Arthur.

"Keeping our countries." muttered Feliciano.

"Veneciano, get back your ass back over here!" shouted Lovino.

"You should listen to them, North Italy." said Richard

"You will not take our countries!" Feliciano snarled. He had had enough. This man caused so much pain and anguish in such a short amount of time.

"Now North Italy, you don't want to do something you might regret." Richard smirked.

"Feli get back here now!" shouted Ludwig

"No." whispered Feliciano.

All of a sudden, an energy field surrounded the other countries.

"What the…" Alfred gasped.

"Who the hell put this up?" screamed Gilbert.

"I did." answered Feliciano.

"What?!"

"I did it to protect you." replied Feliciano.

"What are you fucking talking about?" asked Lovino.

Feliciano just smiled and turned his attention back to Richard. "This started with you and me; now it's going to end with us."

"Senquentia!" Feliciano shouted, gathering up his energy. Soon there was an enormous orb in his hands, and once he let it free a huge light engulfed the room with a huge explosion.

* * *

**Thats how this chapter ends with a boom. I will try to start the next chapter and not slack off. until next time. :D**

**ets lliure=your free**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry this took so long to post. I have three resons why; 1. busy with school, 2. busy with sports, and 3. I was slacking sorry. Well here is the next chapter.**

* * *

When the light faded and the energy field was down, all the nations were surprised by what stood before them. The place was destroyed; there was derby everywhere and the guard's bodies were buried under all the rocks, metal, and wood.

"Is everyone ok?" Arthur asked, brushing dust from his shoulders.

"Da, I am ok." replied Ivan.

"Matthew, you're ok right?" asked Gilbert as he ran over to Matthew.

"Yeah, I'm ok." answered Matthew.

"Wait, where's Feliciano?" Ludwig questioned, glancing around the small group and noticing the lack of an energetic Italian.

"Look around for the bodies of Richard and Feliciano," demanded Arthur. "Feliciano's the main priority though."

They all split up into separate directions, though Matthew and Gilbert went down the same path, as did Lovino and Antonio.

As Ludwig was looking around, he eventually noticed something moving. It was a few feet away, but he could make out the shape of a person. The person struggled to move some of the rubble off of themselves, and when they succeeded, they began limping towards the German.

"Are you alright?" Ludwig inquired as he started to walk toward the person. The mysterious person stopped and looked up. It was then Ludwig spotted auburn hair and a stray curl on the person's left side on his head.

"Feliciano!" Ludwig shouted, running towards the figure. As soon as he reached him, Feliciano collapsed, falling into the stronger man's arms.

"Thank god you're ok." Ludwig cried, hugging the Italian closer.

"Of course…I'm ok; you…trained me…yourself…after all." Feliciano gasped, coughing up blood between words.

"Ludwig is everything all right?"shouted Arthur as everyone approached the two.

"You found him!" cheered Alfred.

"Veneciano!" Lovino cried, rushing over to his broken brother.

"Fratello's…here too."

"Damn it Veneciano," began Lovino,"why the hell did you do that?"

"I didn't…want anyone else…to get hurt again…because…of…me." Feliciano mumbled, his body falling unconscious at the last word.

"Feliciano!"

Kiku crouched down and held the Italian's slim wrist. "He's alive, but we must get him to the hospital quickly."

_A Few Days Later_

The moment Feliciano was let out of the hospital, everyone could tell he wasn't the same. His eyes weren't full of their happy sparkle, his smile seemed to be false instead of its true form, and his nights were full of nightmares that left him screaming and panting for hours. Ludwig hoped that he would return to his normal self soon

The body of Richard Obut was never found.

_Elsewhere…_

"It's always smart to have a plan B to fall back on. Don't you agree?"

"But sir, how will we get to him?"

"I still have a small connection to him."

"But I thought you were drained of your power."

"No, I still have a small amount left."

"When will we begin?"

"I will tell you when. Now leave."

"Of course, sir."

* * *

**So thats how this ends but stay tuned because of the sequel.**

**Can you guess who the two people are at the end? You don't have to I just wan't to see if you can get it right. And sorry it is short.**


End file.
